The Land of Fandom
by CherryEstelle
Summary: Somewhere in the deep, dark relms of fandom, a single Kish obsessed fangirl howled and fire torches of the Masaya bashes lit the sky. It seems Kisshu, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Ryou, Pai, Taruto, Pudding, Aoyama and Zakuro have just stumbled into Ffcnet.
1. Part 1 Fanfictions

'What the…?'

Excuse the cliché, but it was quiet…too quiet.

Ichigo looked around dazed. Where on earth was she…?

As her eyes began to accustom themselves to the darkness, she could make out her friends beside her. Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding. Even the aliens were there, Kish, Pai and Tart. The silence continued, however just as they started to raise jadedly to their feet a loud thunderous bomb echoed around their ears. The aliens, obviously more sensitive to the sound, winced in pain and clamped their hands tightly around there rather long ears. Then just as suddenly, a large screen protruded from the ground, it rocketed up until both mews and aliens alike had to crane there necks to see the top of it. Again there was another boom, but this one was followed by an ear bursting fanfare of sort and on the screen a name appeared.

Ffcnet.

The eight of them stared up confused. Fanficiton? What was that?

'I bet your wondering what this is aren't you?' boomed a loud voice.

Ichigo screeched in surprise 'Ahhh! Who are you! Why are we here? And with the aliens no less!'

The voice cut her off with a crude laugh.

'Welcome to Ffcnet!'

The room went silent. No one dared speak.

'…'

'Well come on say something…'

'Why are we here?' asked Mint shakily, trying to hide her fear.

'Oh good,' replied the voice immediately, 'I was hoping you'd ask me that. You see,' the voice explained, 'You are now in a different dimension, and here you and your friends are a TV programme, know to most as an anime…'

'What?' asked Pai bluntly.

'Yes! And not only that, I am here to show you the greatest website ever made!'

'A website?' asked Tart scratching his head.

'Yep, it's a special thing that allows people around the world to contribute ideas, opinions and most of all…FANFICTIONS!!'

'And a fanficiton would be….?' asked Kish gesturing his hands for the voice to move on.

'When someone likes a show, but wished something else had happened in it that hadn't, they make a fanficiton. A story. They can be funny, sad, violent, gruesome, random, long, short and they can be about specific couples to.'

'Specific couple's na-no-da?' asked Pudding, tilting her head to one side.

'That's right, specific couples. For instance,' the voice went on, 'your show is called Tokyo Mew Mew, and some people who watch it like the paring Ichigo with Masaya, and some people like Pudding with Tart…'

The voice was cut off by a Pudding like squeal, realised from none other than Pudding herself, who proceeded to crush Tart in a loving headlock and ruffle his hair, 'See! Other people think Tar-Tar and Pudding are cute together Na-no-da!'

Just like Pudding, to be completely unfazed by there situation when everyone else was freaking out. Tart eventually managed to free himself, growling something about the inappropriate use of his pet name and was about to complain further when once again the voice charged in, slightly narked at being left out, motley overjoyed at the sight of some Pudding-Tart fluff.

'Now that was incredibly Kawaii, but I must digress,' the voice interrupted, 'I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, so I'll tell you…'

'Why did you just use Japanese in a sentence when you're speaking English?' interrupted Ryou.

'Shhh now let me continue.'

Silence spread, in anticipation for an explanation.

'I have brought you all here today, to get a laugh out of showing you this website, shall we begin?'

'No hold on a second!' jumped Ichigo forgetting her fear momentarily, 'Is this some sort of sick game?'

'Yes actually,' the voice replied blankly.

'But wait, what in hell makes you think we're gonna stay here?'

'Well,' countered the voice in a matter-of-fact sort of tone, 'Aren't you curious? I won't keep you here more than a day, I promise and you'll get a chance to see which is the most poplar couple within you guys!' the voice seemed to gone of on a tangent about how enjoyable an experience this would be, but in a very abrupt sort of manner she changed tone to that of pure seriousness and added, 'And seeing as this is my dimension, I can do anything I want to you guys so watch it…'

The group looked up in weird mix of fear, anger and confusion.

'Um, can we just have a little talk in private for a minute?' asked Zakuro after what seemed like hours. The voice agreed and the captives huddled around and began to discuss. The occasional sounds of uneasy- 'I don't know…' and 'We have no other choice,' became prominent in there conversation, despite there attempts to keep in whisper.

Grinning, the voice perked up once again, 'Ready? It asked.

Nervously and annoyed the prisoners turned around to face the giant screen, faces screwed up with bitterness, with the expectation of Pudding who was smiling hazily and Lettuce who just stared at her feet.

'Only a day?' asked Pai.

'Yep.'

'And you won't do anything to hurt us?' inquired Zakuro.

'If you're good.'

Ichigo shuddered, 'And all we have to do, is read made up stories about ourselves?'

'That's correct.'

Finally the group began to nod, slowly…agreeing to there terms.

'Alright, I guess we have no other choice, although I still think this is a dream,' growled Ichigo, 'But then again, I guess I should be more used to stuff like this by now..'

'Good, then let's enter.'

All of a sudden the screen contorted into a rainbow of colours making Lettuce feel Dizzy and Pudding start squealing in delight.

'I think I'm going to…' mumbled Lettuce grabbing onto her stomach, but luckily she managed to regain her posture as the screen finally chose to return to its original white background, except this time it was filled with huge paragraphs of text. A large arrow scrolled across the screen and made a clicking noise as it hovered over the login button. The screen again contorted, but this time a lot quicker and turned to a new page with the words Mew Mew Cherry displayed on the top. Underneath was a near whole paragraph that went out on a tangent about how amazingly sexy Kish was. The group cringed.

'Uh…' murmured Kish.

'Kish is the sexiest!' squealed the voice.

'Uhuh…' nodded Kish backing away slightly.

'Anyway,' continued the voice in an audio blush, and a giddy giggle, 'What genre do you guys want first?'

'Genre, why do we have to pick?' asked Pai.

'Because I say so, now Mint how about you pick.'

'Why me?' asked Mint bemused.

'Again, because I say so, now pick one.'

'Well…um…I guess, you could do…uh…'

'Hurry up!'

'Um…Romance?' Mint blushed as she replied a rushed answer.

'Good, Romance, that'll do nicely…and i have a good one in mind, but Pudding and Tart will need to leave...'

Tart and Pudding blinked, and disspaered.

'Where did they go?' asked Ichigo supirsed.

'Oh they're fine, I'll bring them back in a minute.'

'Well...then...how do we pick?' asked Mint, unsure of the situation.

The voice laughed, 'Simple,' it answered, 'we click search.'

* * *

READ BELOW!

MMC: Okay, sorry I got bored. Always kinda wondered what would happen in this scenario. Okay I NEED FANFICTIONS! Other people's not mine. I'm sure you've already gathered by that last bit, I need a short one-shot romatical fanficiton. It can be about anything in Tokyo Mew Mew, I just need volunteers. If you want I'll check everything I write with that person, to make sure they are happy with the result. I would like couples to make it more interesting and if you want this fanfic to end up with any specific couples, feel free to voice your opinion.

Ja ne,

Mew Mew Cherry.

P.s. It won't let me write the website name so you'll have to put up with the censored version, which is Ffcnet.


	2. Romance

MMC: New chapter! New chapter! Neeeeeewwww chapter, sorry it took so long. Here we go! Thank you to Kishusbabeams for donating the first story!

* * *

The group waited while the large white arrow scrolled up towards the search icon.

'How about we start with my favourite couple?' asked Cherry, but she didn't wait for an answer. Clicking in the empty search box the words appeared- Fight of passion Ichigo.

'So this couple involves Ichigo?' asked Lettuce quietly.

'Yes and someone else…heh…'

Ichigo bit her lip. She had a funny feeling about this.

The screen contorted and this time only one link was displayed.

A fight of passion, by Kishusbabeams.

'Shall we read the summery?' asked Cherry. No answer. 'I'll take that as a yes… KishuIchigo,' she started to read. Ichigo groaned.

'My first one…one-shot…Ichigo and Kishu are fighting. Nothing new…or is there? Lemon.'

'Lemon?' asked Ichigo.

The voice sniggered, 'Ah, young one, you shall soon become accustomed with the speak of fanficiton, do not fret.'

Ichigo shrugged, 'Can we just get this one over with, and does this lemon have anything to do with the fact you sent Pudding and Tart out?' embellishing the word lemon in air quotes.

The voice cackled, 'Maybe…'

'Alright start already,' growled Ryou.

'As you wish, I shall start…'

**_A smile. Simple, yet heart warming. A hug. powerful, and rewording. A kiss. A kiss is a portal into the heart. A smile, a hug, and a kiss. Heat, passion; love, life; a new beginning._**

**_Ichigo. The leader of the Mew Mews. Strong, powerful; beautiful._**

Ichigo smiled wryly, blushing slightly.

**_Kishu. On earth to regain what is rightfully his peoples. Strong, smart, passionate, handsome._**

Kish smirked.

**_Enemies. They fight, against each other. Death was not feared, when one died the other would be victorious. It was a possibility, in which nether feared._**

**_Hiding there feelings, living to protect, or gain what was rightfully there's. Love was a weakness. Yet they both shared it, but strangely it was for each other._**

Ichigo tried to protest, but a mysterious zip appeared out of nowhere and place itself or her lips so she could no longer speak. So instead she resorted to pouting.

**_"Mew Mew strawberry metamorphoses!" Ichigo screamed out her transformation phrase._**

**_"Kitten, don't fight me. You already know who will win." Kishu said amused._**

**_"I'm going to destroy you, once and for all Kishu!"_**

**_"I would love to see you try Kitten."_**

**_Suddenly Kishu's daggers appeared in his hands. Ichigo lashed foreword, and clawed at him. _**

**_Kishu dodged, and quickly knocked Ichigo on the ground._**

**"_If you're going to fight kitten, fight better. Otherwise I will just finish you off here, and now."_**

**"_I'm so scared Kishu." Ichigo said sarcastically. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have a long time ago."_**

**"_Kitten. What would be the fun in that, I want to watch you suffer. See your tears, your screams, and your useless attempts to save this place."_**

**_"Kishu, you bastard!"_**

**_Ichigo jumped up and punched Kishu right in the face. Kishu laughed. Then punched Ichigo in the face, making her fall on the ground once again._**

**_"Pathetic." That was all Kishu said, before teleporting in front of Ichigo._**

**_Ichigo jumped on Kishu pinning him down. Kishu was being punched non stop. Punch, kick, slap. Suddenly, Ichigo was thrown off of him, and hit the ground hard. Blood began to come out of the newly formed scrapes. Slowly Ichigo got up. Walking over to Kishu, she punched in straight in the face. Quickly being punched back by the alien._**

**_"Ichigo give it up, you are never going to win!" Kishu yelled at her, throwing her once again against the ground._**

**_"Shut up, Kishu!" Ichigo screamed running at him once again. A punch, a kick, a slap. Hours of fighting. Breath, slowly leaving there body's. An endless battle, neither giving up._**

**_Once again Ichigo threw a punch at Kishu. He grabbed her hand, bringing her close._**

**_"Give up." He whispered._**

**"_Never," She said out of breath._**

****

**_Kishu brought her closer, and kissed her lips. At first Ichigo didn't react, suddenly her arms went around his neck as she began to kiss back._**

Ichigo's eye twitched as she began to jump up and down in annoyance, but using the magic of the keyboard Cherry tied her to a chair and made her keep still.

Kish's grin went from slightly amused to ear to ear, smiling like an idiot.

**_Fiery passion consumed them both. Ichigo was forcefully put against a wall, the kiss became lustful. Kishu was not about to go easy on Ichigo, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall once again. Ichigo's claws went into his back. A painfully sound came from his mouth._**

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she let a muffled growl threw the zip attached to her lips.

**_"Don't be such a pussy Kishu."_**

Kish pouted.

**_"Don't be such a bitch Ichigo."_**

**_Ichigo slapped Kishu across the face, blood now flowing from the scratches left from her claws. Slamming her against the wall once again, they kissed. Kishu grabbed Ichigo's hands and slammed them into the wall, her legs going around his waist. There toughs fighting for victory. A fiery lust was being consumed._**

**_"I hate you Kishu."_**

**_"Ichigo, you have no idea how much I hate you."_**

**_"Bastard."_**

**_"Bitch."_**

**_"Ass hole."_**

**_"Slut."_**

'I see why you sent Pudding and Tart out,' said Pai, shocked.

**_There lips pressed against each others once again. Kishu went down to her neck and bit it, causing a painful sound to leave her mouth. Ichigo was pinned hard against the wall. With one hand Kishu held her there. The other removing her top. Massaging her left breast with the free hand, his mouth went to the other._**

'Could you maybe send me out too?' asked Lettuce, blushing like crazy.

**_Keeping a tight grip on her, his mouth went to her other breast. Moans soon escaped her mouth. Kishu bit her breast, causing some blood. Roughly he was massaging the other one. Nether of them planned on this being slow, or soft. Ichigo's remaining clothing was ripped off her body. Kishu's hand explored her body._**

Kish's mouth dropped and he crossed his legs involuntarily.

**_Pushing two of his fingers into her folds, she moaned loudly. Pumping his fingers hard and fast into her body she was almost screaming. Kishu removed his fingers from with in her folds, and quickly removed his pants. Her body craved his, as it was with him._**

Ryou's mouth now dropped, and he too crossed his legs.

**_Kishu entered her body, hard. Screams escaped from her moth as her brutally pumped into her body. Gaining speed, she began to trust hard as well. There body connecting with each other at the same time. The speed increased, and so did there screams. Finally after what seemed like hours of them fcking. They stopped._**

Pai fidgeted nervously at the back.

**_"Kishu you, you ass hole."_**

**_"Shut up, bitch."_**

**_"That's it." Ichigo said, and punched him again._**

**_"It's on, Kitten."_**

Cherry laughed, 'Now wasn't that fun?' she cheered. Looking around at the bemused expressions, she laughed more. Zakuro took a hand to her brow and shook her head. Kish looked like he was fighting between grinning and fainting. Lettuce had already fainted. Pai and Ryou's mouths had now dropped to the floor. Keiichiro blushed and turned away pretending he hadn't heard anything. Mint just looked shocked and frankly appalled. Ichigo had turned a shade of red that was truly indescribable. She had finally stopped fidgeting in her chair and had resorted to sitting stunned.

'How was that?' Cherry asked, removing the zip seal from Ichigo lips.

In a quiet whisper Ichigo managed to respond, 'Tr-traumatizing.'

'No it wasn't! It was fantastic!' squealed Cherry, 'What about you Kish?'

'Um, um….um….' he stammered.

'Don't try and hide it! That story got you all hot and bothered didn't it…and Ryou…and Pai…,' Cherry giggled, 'don't think I didn't see you guys.'

All three males blushed, in a very un-masculine manner.

'Right so, it's time for the next one!' Cherry sang, as the mouse scrolled back up to the top of the page.

Chorus's of "No's echoed from everyone, but the mysterious forced named Cherry, ignored them. Instead she clicked back and in the search box.

'Right who's next…hmmm…Keiichiro!'

Keiichiro turned around surprised, he had obviously not wanted to be involved at all, but sighed and muttered an "Ok, whatever gets us out of here sooner, but can we have it a little more child friendly this time?'

'Of course, I'll bring Tart and Pudding back in,' replied Cherry, and a moment later the two children appeared back in the room.

'Hey how come she sent us out?' asked Tart curiously.

'Yeah-na-no-da?'

But before anyone could answer, Cherry started again, 'Keiichiro! Choose a genre!'

Keiichiro looked around the room for support, however after finding none he resorted to, 'Comedy?' he suggested as if it were a question rather than an answer.

Cherry giggled, 'And I have a great one in mind!'


	3. Comedy

MMC: My biggest thankyou to** Thoughtless 7** for supplying this story, thankyou very much! XD Here is a virtual cow! Or maybe some virtual ice cream!

* * *

So for the second time, the group looked up in anticipated horror as text filled the search box. Once enter was clicked a new link came up.

'This is one of my personal favourites!' chirped Cherry, 'Here's the summery; One-shot. The aliens are leaving for their home planet, enough Mew Aqua to restore it. Before they leave, three certain mews go to bade them goodbye, only to end up in odd situations. It's those EARS!'

The three aliens blinked, confused as to what this meant.

'Right and the couples are….Pudding and Taruto…'

Pudding squealed and flipped onto her hands.

'Pai and Lettuce…'

Lettuce blushed. Pai looked away pretending to be indifferent.

'…And slight Kisshu and Ichigo.'

Ichigo groaned again and began to protest however-

'Do you want me to get the zipper out again?'

She shut up sharpish.

'It's only slight, so you have nothing to worry about, and it's very cute!' Cherry assured, 'Now, onto the fiction…let's begin!'

**Pudding was sad.**

Pudding whimpered.

**Yes, it was odd to ever include the words "Pudding" and "sad" in the same breath, as the energetic monkey girl could endure taking care of so many siblings while thinking about a travelling father and a deceased mother with a smile, but it was true. Pudding was sad.**

**"Taru-Taru, Pudding is sad." Pudding crossed her arms, pouting. Taruto cocked an eyebrow.**

**"What do you want **_**me **_**to do about it?" he said.**

'This one sounds more realistic,' muttered Ryou.

**"Pudding has barely had any time to play with Taru-Taru, na no da!" she pointed out. "And now Taru-Taru is leaving na no da. Pudding is very, very, **_**veeeeeerrryyy**_** happy Taru-Taru can go help his planet, but Pudding will also miss Taru-Taru na no da."**

'We get to go back home?' asked Tart.

'This is fanficiton, ignore everything it says about your future because some of it maybe untrue, now shush!' spoke Cherry.

**Taruto turned his back on the monkey girl (probably to keep her away from seeing the light blush on his cheeks), and crossed his arms. "Well, I don't care! You're annoying anyway. And **_**I'm **_**going to see **_**all **_**of my old friends, friends I've missed a LOT more than I'll miss you."**

**A silence ensued, but for good reason. Pudding tried to retain a giggle. The second he turned away, Pudding saw the light red on the very tips of his pointed ears, and they twitched slightly with embarrassment. They looked downright cute, and Pudding felt temptation worm its way into her very being.**

**Taruto, though, thought he finally had hurt her feelings. Normally, he'd try to shrug it off, be happy, even, but he was feeling debt to the monkey girl, for being a friend in the first place. She had been one of the ones to vouch for giving Taruto's race the Mew Aqua. Combined with that was weariness from recent battles, he did something very un-Taruto like-- he turned around, fully intent on apologizing...**

**...until he turned to come **_**exceedingly **_**close to her smiling face.**

**She grinned wider, and ran her fingers over his ears. "Taru-Taru, your ears are so **_**cute, **_**na no da!"**

Tart's eyes widened as did Pudding's.

Pudding gasped, 'The story is right,' she squealed, 'Taru Taru's ears are cute-na-no-da!' She was about to lunge onto him, when the story started back up again.

**He yelped and leaped back, screaming at her for invading his personal space and touching him in a ticklish area. Her grin turned devious, and Taruto realized that **_**that **_**little piece of information was going to send Pudding right on his ears, as it did.**

**He laughed loudly, unintentionally, as the monkey girl pounced on him.**

'That was horrible,' grumbled Tart, 'I don't like that girl in the slightest, and why would I ever do that?'

Kish grinned, 'Oh stop kidding yourself Tart,' he chuckled.

'That's right na-no-da! Pudding and Taru Taru are buds!'

'Shush!' Cherry interrupted, 'There's more…'

**Lettuce was not one to do anything out of line. The porpoise mew had always been taught to be polite to everyone, not to step into any one else's boundaries unless necessary.**

**So it was not exactly in character for the courteous girl to be twisted with such temptation.**

'T-Temp-t-tation?' stuttered Lettuce, who had been woken up form her faint.

**She had arrived to the temporary room the aliens used in the Cafe, as they had some things to do before they left. She wanted to ask them if she could give them a few seeds. Lettuce was taking a chance, as the soil on their home planet may not grow the types of crops on Earth, but she wanted to help them in any way she could.**

**She creaked open the door to see the eldest alien, Pai, typing something on the computer. **_**Oh, right,**_** Lettuce thought, **_**Taruto and Kisshu are hanging out with Pudding and Ichigo. **_**In a way, she felt slightly relieved-- Pai was probably the alien Lettuce could talk to the easiest. She blushed, very lightly, suddenly reminded of the smile Pai gave her before saving her and the others' lives.**

'I wouldn't save these Mews life's if my own depended on it,' growled Pai.

'Sure you wouldn't Pai-san,' mused Cherry.

**Shaking these thoughts from her head, Lettuce uttered slightly, "Um...P-Pai-san..." So much for speaking easily.**

**He turned his head, and for a moment, Lettuce thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. But then she thought she was crazy. He turned back to typing. "Hello, Lettuce-san," he said monotonously.**

**"P-Pai-san...I was wondering...um..." His ears twitched suddenly.**

**"About your planet's soil..." They twitched again.**

**"Do you...um...do you think that Earth c-crops..." They twitched once more.**

**"...could grow there?" And the elfin ears gave another twitch.**

Pai's eyes narrowed.

**Still typing, still not facing her, Pai explained that there was no way to be sure (which she had thought so). Lettuce caught about one third of his words. She spoke quietly, so he had to use all of his power to hear her. That's why his ears were twitching. Lettuce wished she could leave it at that.**

**But they were so**_** adorable.**_

'A-Adorable,' Lettuce blushed.

**Lettuce blushed. She shouldn't be thinking this! Not **_**now, **_**when the aliens were leaving.**

'I told you this was more realistic,' commented Ryou.

_**N-No! I like Shirogane-san... **_**Lettuce tried to think, but her mind kept flying back to those adorable ears, then it flew to Pai altogether, making her one red little porpoise.**

Ryou blinked, and Lettuce's blush grew brighter.

_**Maybe...once more... **_**"And...Pai-san?" she said, intentionally quiet. She got her wish-- his ears twitched in a strain to hear her. She tried to fight the upward tug of her lips. Lettuce almost didn't notice she took a step into the room for a better look.**

**"I-I wanted...to thank you..." Twitch. Step.**

Ichigo began to giggle.

**"...for when...Deep Blue..." Twitch. Step.**

Pudding now began to giggle too.

**"...tried to kill us..." Twitch. Step.**

Kish and Tart started to snigger.

**"...for protecting us." Twitch. Step.**

Mint snorted.

**At that, Pai felt a slight-- slight, mind you-- bit of heat spread across his face. His sensitive ears also alerted him that she was walking towards him. What was she aiming to do?**

**When Lettuce noticed the slight red in his ears, she was so absorbed that she probably wouldn't notice Shirogane come in, profess his undying love for her and propose. She'd be too busy watching Pai.**

**That alone made her blush. **_**He **_**is**_**handsome... **_**she thought, even redder.**

In a classic art imitating art, Lettuce copied her literal copy and blushed as well.

**Pai wanted to know **_**why **_**Lettuce kept getting closer and closer. There was no logical reason at all. And...it was making him redder. He turned around completely, only to come inches from her face, her hands lightly on his ears.**

Ichigo, Kish, Tart and Pudding were now holding back hysterics, and even Mint and Ryou couldn't help but snigger a little.

**Pai reddened further and cocked an eyebrow at her.**

**Lettuce almost fainted once she realized what she did.**

**"GOMEN NASAI!! GOMEN NASAI!! GOMEN NASAI!!" Lettuce screamed as she ran out, slamming the door behind her.**

Now the four were in hysterics.

**Pai stared at the door as she left. He turned around and tried to work, thoughts rather...jumbled**.

_**Logic...can go...to hell... **_**he found himself thinking.**

**Lettuce did her best to catch her breath and fight the red that spread throughout her face. She'd been **_**very **_**close to Pai's face. And touched his ears, no less.**

**Once she found the ability to think somewhat clearly, she asked herself, **_**W-Wait...was I supposed get him seeds...? **_

**"I'll ask Mint to do it..." Lettuce sighed.**

Lettuce was now so red; she thought she might faint once again. Pai was a little flushed despite trying to hide it.

'And finally!' chimed Cherry, 'Ichigo and Kish!'

'I-,' started Ichigo.

'Don't make me strap you in that chair again.'

**Now here was a sight you usually didn't see.**

**Ichigo Momomiya, Mew Ichigo, was walking down a street with a certain green haired alien. Talking **_**civilly. **_**And there was no apocalypse in sight. Odd, yes. But that was reality.**

**"Mou, I'm gonna miss you, Koneko-chan," Kisshu complained.**

**"It'll be dull without you chasing me everywhere, I guess," Ichigo sighed.**

No It wouldn't, I woul-,'

Zip.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes.

**"But I'll be back in about a year to stir up some trouble," Kisshu winked. "Just make sure that Aoyama fellow takes care of you."**

Kish bit his lip angrily.

**"Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo breathed, stars in her eyes.**

**"He's very...polite," Kisshu remarked. Kisshu still liked his little kitty, and wasn't so fond of Masaya, but at least he and Ichigo were friends now...sort of.**

_**And I have to leave tomorrow. Oh, woe is me, **_**Kisshu sighed.**

**"He's not just polite," Ichigo sighed dreamily, "he's strong and kind and brave and romantic and handsome..."**

Kish now began making gagging noises.

**Ichigo was actually the one to change the subject. "So, what are you going to do when you get back?"**

**"Curiosity killed the cat," Kisshu winked.**

**"Satisfaction brought it back," Ichigo countered.**

**Kisshu chuckled slightly, smirking and showing his fangs. "Well, Pai and Taruto and I will go see the little family we have left...tell them the story, blah, blah, happy happy, use the Mew Aqua, start steady crops for food...and we'll come visit soon. A year, like I said." He winked again. "How will I stand staying away from my pretty kitty?"**

**Silence.**

**"...Ichigo?" Kisshu asked, glancing at her.**

**Ichigo had stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as saucers. Just ahead was a pond, apparently a fish pond. She ran to it before she could think. Kisshu followed, grinning.**

**"Nya..." Ichigo purred as she glanced down at the fish. Colourful koi poked their heads up at her. Ichigo's ears and tail popped out, as she reached her head down...**

**"Ah, koneko-chan?" Kisshu said, a finger on Ichigo's head, stopping her. She glanced up at him, a bit of anger in her eyes. Not as much anger as the next voice that came, though.**

**"GET AWAY FROM MY FISH!!" came a gruff voice, and out of a house came a burly woman with a broom, fully intent on attacking the two. Ichigo screeched, but Kisshu quickly teleported them to safety.**

**Finding herself just behind her own home, Ichigo glanced up at Kisshu. "Did I just...try to eat a fish?"**

**Kisshu smiled, and fiddled with her black ears. ...Which, she had to admit, felt pretty nice... "Don't worry about it."**

**"Stop that!" Ichigo giggled, grabbing onto Kisshu's ears.**

**"H-Hey! Mou, Ichigo, that **_**huuuuuurts**_**," he whined.**

Ichigo giggled beneath her zip, and Kish pulled his ears down self consciously.

'And finally!'

**"I had an awful day," Taruto complained, crossing his arms. "Stupid Pudding kept pulling on my ears, even after I told her to stop!"**

**"Hmm...that's odd," Kisshu commented thoughtfully. "Ichi-chan pulled on my ears as well." He turned to a silent Pai, who had his back turned to the two. "So how was your last day on Earth?"**

**Pai's shoulders tensed. "It...went fine." But his red-tipped ears clued to something more.**

**"Really? How fine was fine?" Kisshu grinned.**

**"Kisshu, if you say one more word, than the next few will sound something like, 'My crotch. You've kicked me in my crotch. Ow, the pain.'"**

The mews sniggered, even Zakuro wore a wryly smile. Tart snorted.

**"Touchy, are we?" Kisshu grinned. When Pai turned, red-faced and angry, Kisshu held up his hands defensively. "Sorry! But I rarely see you very flustered. Might this have involved a green porpoise?"**

**"..."**

**"MY CROTCH!! YOU'VE KICKED ME IN MY CROTCH!! OW, THE PAIN!"**

The mews, with the exception of Zakuro and inclusion of Tart, burst out laughing. Even Ichigo, beneath her zip was grinning. Kish pouted and gave Pai a look, but Pai ignored him.

'I don't see what's so funny,' Pai muttered, 'We're stuck with some physco with no way out, why are you laughing.'

The room went silent.

'Oh jeeze,' sighed Cherry, 'Lighten up you guys…It's time to pick the next genre! And our chooser is…Kish!'

Kish looked up and blinked.

'Um…'

'First thing that comes to mind…'

'Tragedy?' he offered.

'That's so sweet,' cooed Cherry, 'Tragedy it is, and I have one in mind as well…'

* * *

A/N: I lied. I don't have one in mind, help me!! Donate people, donate!!


	4. Apology :S

Hi!

This is a message of apology! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in well...let's face it...months. Unfortunately I am currently right in the middle of my IGCSE's. For anybody not from England, these are like these huge exams you have in England when you're 15/16. It's really important for me that I get good grades (I need A's in all Sciences to do Psychology for A Level :S) so I've been working really hard. I have History/Chemistry tomorrow, so I shouldn't really be writing this now...-_-'

Anyway...all my exams finish on the 24th June. My summer is still pretty busy, but I intend to make every day count! So this summer I will try my hardest to update, update, update!

Promise :x

I hope I haven't annoyed too many...I hope you can forgive me!

Love Love Love Love Love you allllllll! 3


End file.
